Moments
by Amethyst1403
Summary: Tammy is getting married to her half cousin Jonathan. Jammy Pairing.


Tammy Winslow took one last look at herself in the mirror. She had on a simple white dress with tiny silver embroidery of lilies on the front. She was getting married soon, married to the only man she had truly been in love with.

"You know you shouldn't be wearing something so beautiful, another man might decide to steal you away." Jonathan Randall her half-cousin told her causing Tammy to turn around. Tammy gave him an angry look.

"What are you doing here, don't you know it's my wedding day." Tammy sighed as she let Jonathan into her bedroom. She took a deep breath knowing that she had to control herself when he was around.

"Yeah well I thought I might change your mind, the guy you are marrying is so undeserving." Jonathan stated.

Tammy looked at him and Laughed bitterly. "Undeserving? You should know."

"Yeah I do. I know this guy is wrong for you, and that he will probably hurt you." Jonathan said as sincere as he could. The truth was he knew the person Tammy was marrying all to well, some could say that the two grew up together.

"Well it doesn't matter, I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with the man I'm in love with." Tammy professed her love for her fiancé; she smiled at the thought of being his wife. Tammy turned around and smiled at Jonathan.

"You see Jonathan; soon I'm gonna be Mrs.…." However, before she could finish Jonathan's mother, Tammy's Aunt had entered the bridal suite. She immediately sent Jonathan packing as soon as she saw him.

"Jon. You know there aren't supposed to be any males in here." Reva told him as she shoved him out the door.

------------

Henry Cooper Bradshaw, who was the groom's best man, had approached Jonathan. "Hey man how you holding up."

"Like I'm about to puke all over you." He stated taking a few deep breaths...

Coop as he was known, gave a hesitated laugh. "Alright dude, uhm a little too much info."

"Sorry I'm just not use to these sorts of events."

Coop nodded. "It's perfectly understandable."

As Jonathan and Coop were speaking Sandy Foster another member of the wedding party had entered the room. "If some one had told me two years ago, that I would be in the same wedding as you Jonathan I would have laughed in their face. However here we are, friends again because that is what Tammy wanted." Sandy joked.

"I wouldn't say we are friends perse. More like uhm passing acquaintances." Jonathan joked as he walked over to the mirror to check his appearance.

_I can't believe this is finally happening_ One of them thought.

_I can't believe I had finally lost Tammy to him._ Thought the other.

The door of the room opened to reveal Jonathan's stepfather Joshua Lewis. "It's show time boys."

-----------------------

Jonathan, Sandy, and Coop walked up to the pulpit and took their respective places.

--------

Girls you ready. Reva asked Tammy, Marina, and Lizzie who were the bridesmaids. "We're ready." Marina the maid of honor smiled as she turned towards Emma Spaulding Lewis. "Emma are you ready."

Emma smiled in her pretty pink dress and nodded. "Uh huh."

Reva smiled as she walked up to Tammy. "Alright let's get you married."

Tammy smiled. "Yeah let's, I just wish Mom and Richard could have been here to witness this." Tammy's mother Cassandra Winslow had suffered the same fate as her late Husband Richard when she was killed in a car accident.

Reva missing her sister had hugged her niece. "They are here sweetie; they're here with you in fortitude."

"I know, I just wish." Tammy said as tears fell from her eyes.

Reva immediately told her to quit it. "Stop blubbering, your gonna ruin your make-up and besides I'm going to cry too." She tried to laugh which caused Tammy to laugh. Tammy looked around at the other girls.

"What are you all standing around for, I'm getting married."

Lizzie, Marina, and Emma had walked down the aisle to the awaiting party. Lizzie had smiled at Coop who had been her boyfriend for the past two years. She couldn't wait until they were the one saying the I do's. Marina looked down into the audience at her newfound Husband Danny Santos. Danny had divorced his wife Michelle realizing he may have loved Michele once upon a time, but his heart truly belonged to Marina now. The two were expecting their first child.

Soon The wedding march played and everyone stood. Tammy walked out with her uncle on her side. She cried as she looked up at her fiancé, who was smiling back at her.

They reached the pulpit and Josh gave Tammy to her awaiting fiancé. The minister spoke up. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Josh smiled and said. "Her Aunt Reva and I do."

"Very well, let's begin….Dearly Beloved we are gathered here to witness the union between Tammy Layne Winslow and Jonathan Randall." The reverend began.

Jonathan smiled as he took Tammy's hand. It took them awhile to get to where they were, and finally they were after many hardships to be together. The battles with their family, and friends. Even people they didn't know, or didn't know him thought that them marrying was wrong and taboo in the eyes of the law and the church.

However, Tammy and Jonathan weren't concerned about what people thought, or what they said. They knew they loved one another and that was all that mattered to them right now.

"Tammy and Jonathan have decided to recite their own vows." The Reverend mentioned as he let Tammy take the floor. "Tammy?"

Tammy took a deep breath. She lowered her head, took a deep breath, and smiled, as she looked up at her soon to be husband. She laughed before uttering her first word. "Who would have thought that you and I would be standing up here today, getting married? Who would have figured that of all the people I would have falling head over heals for would be my cousin?" Jonathan was about to protest that, but Tammy shushed him.

"But, I do. I might have denied my feelings for you. I might have thought I loved somebody else, only because I thought it was right, I thought loving another person would make my feelings for you go away. However the more I tired not to love you, the more I did. The more I tried to pull myself up, the more I fell into you. I love you Jonathan. I'm through denying it. I love you and I promise you that I will spend the rest of my days showing you how much. I'm proud to become Mrs. Jonathan Randall." Tammy finished, Jonathan wanted to take her in his arms and rush right out of the church to make love with her, however he knew that would come later. Now was his turn to say his vows.

He took hold of Tammy's hand, never wanting to let it go. "I found my soul mate, I found the one person I'm suppose to be with for the rest of my days." Jonathan began laughing. Tammy gave a little giggle. Jonathan continued. "How to I begin? Where do I begin? Do I start by telling you that no matter what, I love you. I'll always love you. You know all that. What you might not know is how you saved me. "Tammy took a deep breath not knowing what Jonathan was going to say.

"When I came to town, I only had one thing on my mind and that was revenge. Revenge against everyone that did me wrong, and then I met you, I knew who you were and thought it was the perfect opportunity, sleep with my cousin and get back at my family. However something happened in that plan, I didn't expect to. I fell in love; I fell so deeply in love with you I didn't know what to do. You have become my salvation, my shelter from the storm. You have become my world, and my life. I can't imagine my world without you in it. I can't imagine any world without you in it. I love you Tam-Tam, I really do love you." Jonathan finished. Tammy had tears in her eyes as did the rest of the wedding goers.

The reverend stepped in and started reciting the traditional vows, once those were read and no one objected Tammy and Jonathan were pronounced as husband and wife.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife; you may kiss your bride." He said to Jonathan, Jonathan took Tammy's face into his hands and gently kissed her. He pulled back and the both of them touched foreheads smiling.

The End.


End file.
